shroudoftheavatarpolfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia
Streszczenie historii ' '''Przed Kataklizmem ' Po świecie chodziły mistyczne istoty zwane Avatarami, które podarowały ludziom Cnoty. 'Kataklizm ' Do Kataklizmu, zwanego również Upadkiem, doszło niemal 400 lat temu. Chodzą pogłoski, że wywołali go Avatarowie, kiedy opuszczali te strony. Inni twierdzą, że ludzie próbujący podążyć za Avatarami do ich „domu pośród chmur” wybudowali Alabastię – Miasto wśród Przestworzy (the City of the Sky) – i tym samym ściągnęli na siebie gniew bogów, którzy poczytali to im jako oddawanie czci fałszywym idolom. Chociaż faktyczne wydarzenia owiane są tajemnicą, wiadomo jest, że zderzyły się ze sobą dwa księżyce, w wyniku czego powstał Dedal (Daedalus). Mniejsze odłamki pospadały, niszcząc ziemię i zabijając ludzi. Pojęcia magii i nauki kompletnie się odwróciły. W miejscach, w których pojawiły się Księżycowe Odłamki, wyjątkowo obficie skupiała się magia i pojawiały się w nich nowe stworzenia. Niedługo po Upadku Ślepa Sariah napisała książkę zatytułowaną „Lamentacje Upadku” (Lamentation of the Fall), aby przybliżyć szczegóły wydarzeń. Czas bezpośrednio po Kataklizmie określa się mianem „Wieku Przetrwania” (Age of Survival). Po nim nastąpił „Wiek Walczących Miast” (Age of the Warring Cities), kiedy miejscowi władcy toczyli nieustanne wojny, przysparzając mieszkańcom jeszcze więcej cierpień. Według Elary Solstar, odkrywczyni w Desolis, nie znano jeszcze wówczas Tytanów, za to istniały już koboldy, wyśmiewające ludzkie wysiłki. To stwierdzenie przeczy relacjom z książki „Ostrze Avatara” (Blade of the Avatar), w której Tytan Grannus oświadcza, że przybyli do Novii podczas Upadku Księżycowych Odłamków, a koboldzi zostali później stworzeni z ludzi. Solstar utrzymuje jednak, że tytani, tak jak ludzie, zostali później wykorzystani jako rasa prekursorów do stworzenia kolejnych ras. '''Powstanie Imperium Obsydiańskiego (Obsidian Empire)' ' Pewien osierocony chłopiec ukradł w Drachvaldzie książkę o tytule „Lamentacje Upadku” (Lamentation of the Fall). Wzmianka o „obsydianowej ciemności” natchnęła go do podróży do Grunvaldu, gdzie pragnął stać się pierwszym, który odkryje obszar Upadku Księżycowych Odłamków i uwalnianą tam wyjątkową magię – magię chaosu – oraz jej wpływ na miejscową florę i faunę. Postanowił porzucić swoje dotychczasowe imię i odtąd zwał się Obsydianowym Okiem (Obsidian Eye). Wraz ze znajomością magii Obsydianu rosła jego reputacja i dołączało do niego coraz więcej władających magią. Pierwszym Obsydianinem, który odkrył podziemne ruiny Desolis sprzed Kataklizmu był Heb-Shar. Nie wiadomo, czy on i Obsydianowe Oko byli tą samą osobą. Jednak wyznawca Oka zawłaszczył sobie ruiny, a Oko użył znajdującego się pod twierdzą Jeziora Przeznaczenia (Destiny Pool), by roztaczać wizję znaną jako Przepowiednia Obsydianowego Oka: Świat się pogrążył; pogrążył'' w chaosie. Ludzie w złości sięgnęli w górę i skruszyli niebo. Jego czerń spada na ziemię niczym deszcz czarnego szkła; Poukładane zwyczaje i niesnaski społeczeństwa zostają skruszone. Ludzkość potyka się, oślepiona światłem krwawego poranka. Ślepi, którzy nie ujrzą. Głusi na prawdę, nie usłyszą. Jęczący i zawodzący przez siebie i dla siebie. Będą zabijać ze zgrzytliwym, dzikim wrzaskiem Melodyjny porządek ich lepszych wersji siebie. Ale z upadku Obsydianu powstanie Widoczne jedynie dla wskazanego Oka Ostrze, które pośród nich zaprowadzi porządek; Uciszy głosy skrzeczących na przekór nakazanej melodii; Zaciemni oczy przed niechcianym widokiem; I przyniesie jedną wizję, jeden głos, jedną pieśń Światu odrodzonemu w doskonałym zmierzchu. Doskonalszemu i na nowo poukładanemu w swej nieskazitelności. O jednej myśli i jednym celu narodzony i zgaszony. Aż pozostanie tylko noc. '' Oko zinterpretował przepowiednię w ten sposób, że świat pogrążony był w chaosie i za wszelką cenę należało zaprowadzić na nim porządek. Grupa jego wyznawców władających magią chaosu nazywała się Kastą Obsydianu (Cabal of the Obsidian) i została rządzącą klasą Imperium Obsydiańskiego. Wewnętrzny krąg sprawował władzę, a jego przywódca otrzymywał tytuł Oka Obsydianu. Tylko on może spoglądać do Jeziora Przeznaczenia i pojmować widoczne w nim przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Kolejna przepowiednia z Jeziora Przeznaczenia (Destiny Pool) napisana przez Markusa Diraego, zwana też „Przepowiednią Furii” lub „Złowieszczą Przepowiednią”, głosi: STANIE SIĘ TO PODCZAS'' TRUDNYCH DNI PO UPADKU… SPOZA KRĘGÓW ROZŁUPANEGO KSIĘŻYCA (SUNDERED MOON) PRZYBĘDZIE WYBRANIEC… KTÓRY Z ROZTRZASKANYCH KAMIENI I KOŚCIANYCH OCEANÓW… SPOI ŚWIAT… POŁĄCZY W JEDNOŚĆ WSZYSTKO TO, CO UNOSI SIĘ NAD ZIEMIĄ… TO, CO ZAKOPANE JEST POD NIĄ… I TO, CO Z DUMĄ STĄPA PO JEJ POWIERZCHNI… TEGO DNIA WSZYSCY BĘDĄ SKŁADAĆ POKŁONY… PRZED MOCĄ WYBRAŃCA… ŚWIAT ZOSTANIE OBMYTY Z TĘPOTY… I OCZYSZCZONY Z LUBIEŻNOŚCI… ZANIM WYBRANIEC… I TRIUMFUJĄCA SIŁA NADZIEI… W CIEMNOŚCIACH SIĘ DOPEŁNIĄ. '' To wersja powtarzana przez Wyrocznię (Oracle). Ale prawdziwa przepowiednia (z SotA Lore Sneak Peak) była bardziej szczegółowa: … stanie się to cztery'' stulecia po Upadku Spoza kręgu rozłupanego księżyca (sundered moon) przybędzie wybraniec… Który na nowo spoi świat Z roztrzaskanych kamieni i wrzących oceanów… '''Utworzenie Zgromadzenia Celestynów' (Conclave of Celestis) Około 100 lat po kataklizmie pod wpływem Imperium Obsydiańskiego (Obsidian Empire) i jego bezwzględnej próby „uporządkowania” świata część ludności przypomniała sobie o legendach Cnót (Virtues). Wśród członków zgromadzenia zapanowała jednak niezgoda i nie osiągnięto zbyt wielkiego postępu. Wyjątek stanowił duży wysiłek Titansa Grannusa, Sequenna i Boreasa, którzy zebrali wszystkie informacji na temat dawnych Cnót (Virtues), jakie byli w stanie znaleźć i dokonali ich kodyfikacji. Ich praca stanowiła podwaliny dla późniejszej Wyroczni (Oracle). Wojny Obsydiańskie ' Wojny Obsydiańskie (Obsidian Wars) wybuchły wskutek próby podbicia Novii przez Imperium Obsydiańskie (Obsidian Empire). Drachvald upadł pierwszy, a za nim Midmaer i Południowy Paladis (South Paladis). Podczas wojen Kasta Obsydianu (Cabal of the Obsidian) stworzyła formoriańskie rasy Elfów, Satyrów i Faunów, a także, używając magii chaosu, wskrzesiła Nieumarłych (Undead) z ciał ludzkich niewolników. Kasta powołała do życia też inne formoriany, homunculusy – latające stworzenia, przekazujące zasłyszane wiadomości – a także koboldy. Nie udało jej się jednak przekształcić ludzi w ogry. Drugą „wersję” Elfów wykorzystano do celów wywiadowczych, by obalić Midras i wcielić go do wspólnoty Imperium Obsydiańskiego (Obsidian Empire). Jak donoszą źródła, byli agresywni i zawodni, gdyż bez zastanowienia porzucali swe stanowiska i atakowali zarówno wrogie wojska, z rozkazem czy bez, jak i oddziały samego Imperium Obsydiańskiego. Dowódcą Armii Obsydiańskiej, prowadzącym atak na Midras i odpowiedzialnym za jego podbój, był Aren Bennis. Tuż po upadku miasta pod starożytną świątynią w Midrasie Bennis odkrył grobowiec Avatara. Choć ciało zniknęło, spoczywał tam długi miecz z runicznymi inskrypcjami i symbolem Avatara, który dowódca zabrał jako łup wojenny. Miecz umożliwił Arenowi spoglądanie w ludzkie serca. Nie zdawał sobie on jednak sprawy, że przywłaszczył sobie miecz, o którym wspomina Przepowiednia o Obsydiańskim Oku (Prophecy of the Obsidian Eye). Aren Bennis posłał wiadomość o mieczu innemu członkowi Kasty (Cabal) i swemu przyjacielowi, Evardowi Dirae, który połączył ze sobą fakty i niezwłocznie pospieszył na spotkanie z Arenem. Tymczasem jedyną osobą zdolną dzierżyć miecz okazał się być sam Aren Bennis. To odkrycie wprawiło w zakłopotanie próżnego generała Karpasica. Wysłał on więc Arena na misję zwiadowczą z nadzieją, że w ten sposób się go pozbędzie. Podczas misji Aren i jego kompanka Syenna odkryli ruiny Alabastii. Jednak Syenna dopuściła się zdrady. Pokonanego przez oddział Arena wzięto do niewoli, a miecz trafił w ręce Przymierza Mocy (Coalition of Might). Jak się okazało, Syenna należała do Przymierza. Ponieważ Aren jako jedyny mógł dzierżyć miecz, a „Ostrzy Avatara” (Blades of the Avatar) było kilka, zabrano go do Opalis, gdzie Przymierze mogło ustalić, który z mieczy znaleziono i w jaki sposób można go wykorzystać do walki z Imperium. W czasie Wojen Obsydiańskich między armią Kabałów i Obsydianów nastąpił rozłam, kiedy czterech obsydiańskich generałów przekierowało niewolników przeznaczonych do walki, do budowy ogromnej fortecy na Hilcie, wychodzacej co najmniej dziesięć poziomów w górę i jaskini lawowych z czterema gigantycznymi posągami wojowników, przedstawiającymi każdego z generałów. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że Aren przeżył, generał Karpasic pogłębił rozłam, lekceważąc rozkaz dotyczący przerzucenia jego armii i zamiast tego skierował się na Opalis. Stwierdził, że słynne i bogate miasto oraz jego skarby, jak i miecz, są na tyle ważne, by zboczyć z drogi. W tym samym czasie Aren spotkał w Opalis żyjących w odosobnieniu Tytanów, Grannusa, Boreasa i Sequanna i poznał ich prawdziwe pochodzenie. Powiedzieli mu o zbliżającej się armii i o jej zamiarach względem Opalis. Wpływ miecza, który nie pozwala mu krzywdzić niewinnych, a czasami również ukazuje mu prawdziwą naturę danej osoby i jej osobiste przeżycia, nakłania Arena, by zamiast ponownie dołączyć do Obsydianowej armii, bronił Opalis. W tym samym czasie Rada Mocy pokazała, że jej reputacja to tylko pozory, ponieważ każdy członek, który mógł wysłać pomoc wojskową na czas, znalazł wymówkę. Norgard obozował nawet z armią, tuż poza zasięgiem, czekając aż Opalis i Obsydianowa Armia Westreach osłabią się wzajemnie, zanim niewątpliwie ta druga odniesie zwycięstwo. Następnie Norgard planował zaatakować i pokonać pozostałości Obsydiańskiej Armii przyłączając to, co zostanie z Opalis do swego królestwa. Dzięki podstępowi Arenowi udało się oszukać Karpasica. Pozwolił mu bezpiecznie poprowadzić ludność Opalis (z jej bogactwami w zwojach i umiejętnościami), ale samo miasto trzeba było poświęcić i pozwolić atakującemu imperium na jego zrabowanie. Grannus pozostał w Opalis, a Boreas udał się do Norgarda i Sequanny, do Resolute, aby rozpocząć drugą część ich planu. Armia Norgarda maszerowała na Opalis, wiedząc, że Obsydianowa Armia plądruje miasto. Otoczyli miasto, podczas gdy Obsydiańska Armia odkryła, że w Opalis nie ma takiego skarbu jakiego oczekiwali - złota czy klejnotów, a wszystkie pozostawione zapasy zostały zatrute. Oblężenie powstrzymało Karpasica przed wyruszeniem za Arenem w celu dokonania zemsty. Generał próbował przeprowadzić wypad, ale armia Norgarda została ostrzeżona przez Boreasa i Obsydianowa armia poniosła druzgocącą klęskę. Sequanna poddał lud Opalis Marshallowi Nimbusowi, a potok uchodźców został poprowadzony przez Arena i Syenna do Resolute. Wojny Obsydiańskie zakończyły się jakieś 200 lat temu, a Imperium Obsydiańskie przestało istnieć. Opis wydarzeń z Wojen Obsydiańskich dostępny jest w wersji drukowanej jako powieść „Miecz Midrasa” (na Amazonie itp.) lub bezpłatnie w formie elektronicznej. '''Stworzenie Wyroczni ' Tytani wykorzystali pozostawioną im niesprawną maszynerię do zbudowania nowego urządzenia zwanego Wyrocznią. Jej zadaniem jest ponowne odnalezienie zaginionej wiedzy na temat cnót dostarczonej przez awatarów, rozpowszechnianie informacji i pokierowanie ludźmi przy ich pomocy - oraz wzywanie awatarów z powrotem do Nowej Brytanii z ich własnych światów. Wyrocznia wydaje się być niemal wszechwiedząca i posiada wiedzę na temat nieziemskich technologii, które napędzają Wieże Księżycowe. Wiele miast-państw zgodziło się podporządkować wyroczni, głownie po to, by poprzez Wieże Księżycowe uzyskać dostęp do ochrony przed tym co pozostało z Imperium Obsydianowego. Wraz ze stworzeniem wyroczni około 400 roku zaczęły się czasy współczesne i obecna Epoka Proroczego Oświecenia. 'Pojawienie się Elfów z Vertas ' Chociaż Elfy Obsydiańskie były bezlitosnymi maszynami do zabijania, a po Wojnach Obsydiańskich ich lud został doprowadzony do niemal całkowitej zagłady, gdyż wielu ludzi wciąż pielęgnowało w sobie silną nienawiść do Elfów, to po Wojnach Obsydiańskie powstała grupa nie mogąca się pogodzić ze swoją brutalną przeszłością i zniewoleniem przez Imperium Obsydiańskie. Nazywają siebie Elfami z Vertas i chcą osiedlić się w Novii, sami budować swoją przyszłość i osiągnąć stan pokojowej koegzystencji z innymi ludami. 'Byt ' Podczas gdy Novia wciąż nosi blizny po kataklizmie ci, którzy go przeżyli, ponownie zasiedlili te ziemie. A niedawno pojawili się nawet ponownie Awatarowie, aby rozpocząć nowy rozdział... Niestety, nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Nowej Brytanii są gościnni, w rzeczywistości Atawiści Czystości to gwałtowna grupa próbująca pozbyć się „Cudzoziemca", ponieważ złowieszcze proroctwo przewiduje możliwość ponownego przewrotu na świecie, a nie tylko różową przyszłość, gdy tylko pojawi się ten „spoza kręgu rozdzielonych księżyców". Powstało kilka miast zarządzanych za pomocą różnych struktur i koncepcji, w szczególności Lord brytyjski, słynny Cudzoziemiec i Avatar, który powrócił i rządzi w Brytanii. Norgard jest rządzony przez tytana Grannusa . Ardoris zachował swój szogunat. Wyrocznia zna ścieżkę trzech zasad: cnoty, prawdy, odwagi i miłości /miłosierdzia.A jej automatyczni obserwatorzy śledzą i rejestrują ludzi oraz ich czyny i oceniają, czy kierują się tymi zasadami. Świątynie do nabożeństw dla 8 Cnót zostały odkopane lub ponownie postawione, ale kabaliści próbują zniszczyć każdą osadę która stała się domem dla jednego lub do wielu... 'Alfabet runiczny ' Translator internetowy run Tutaj Czcionki można pobrać pod adresem * http://www.sotamuseum.com/Shroud_of_the_Avatar/RunicLanguage/NewBritanniaRunicFonts.zip * http://www.sotamuseum.com/Shroud_of_the_Avatar/RunicLanguage/NewBritanniaRunicMachineFont.zip * http://lycaeum.ultimacodex.com/?smd_process_download=1&download_id=1916 '